Bad Boy
by Pame24
Summary: The boys play a fun game :3 R&R Warning: boy on boy action. You've been warned.


**Bad Boy**

His breath hitched in his throat as his redheaded lover licked the underside of his cock shyly. A hand carded through red locks, massaging the scalp, his way of telling his lover he was doing good.  
"That's my Pumpkin" he purred, his hand running down the sensitive neck and towards the spine, pressing gently over each vertebra.  
This made the redhead's back arch, and moan around the organ in his mouth, in turn almost sending its owner over the edge. He took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself and kept on massaging his boyfriend's a back, slowly inching closer to the firm bottom. He trailed a gentle finger in a teasing pattern over the freckles found there, making his lover squirm a little before taking pity on the poor nerd and using his unoccupied hand to apply a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He then tossed the bottle aside and used his clean hand to spread the cheeks apart, while his lubed hand slid between the firm globes.  
He felt delicious vibrations around his member, telling him that his ministration had caused the redhead to moan.  
"You liked that, Pumpkin?" He asked in a low sultry voice. A moan was his response and he chuckled once more, resuming his sensual massage over the tight ring of muscle. "Then you're going to love this"  
That being said, he slipped the first digit inside, coating the ring to loosen up by applying the slimy liquid around. The redhead stopped what he was doing in order to let out a whine of discomfort. It didn't feel all that bad, but it was a bit uncomfortable. The finger kept sliding in and out of him in slow, gentle strokes, spreading lubrication around the walls to make the stretching easier. Slowly the discomfort turned into pleasure and cute little noises left his lips, causing the raven haired man to smirk. He added a second finger, and gently began scissoring the entrance. This made the redhead stop once again, pulling away from his lover's member with an audible 'pop'. He let out a small sob; this felt a bit more that just uncomfortable. He tried to tell himself not to think about it, but the slight burning wasn't helping. Tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes and the brunette stopped.  
"Kevin, are you alright?"  
"I-I'm fine" he groaned out. "K-keep going"  
"But-"  
"I'm fine, Edd, really" he said with a small slightly pained smile.  
Edd did as told and resumed stretching the whole. Kevin could feel the pain ebbing away and pleasure taking its place. He sat up a bit, feeling the fingers go in deeper and touching something within that had him crying out in ecstasy. It felt so fucking good! He placed his hands on Edd's shoulders and started rocking his hips into the swimmer's fingers.  
"Ah…ah…E-Edd! More~" he moaned out.  
"With pleasure" Edd purred before capturing his lover's lips and adding a third and final finger.  
The kiss served to keep the redhead distracted as Edd stretched and fucked him with his fingers. Kevin moaned into the raven haired man's lips, rocking his hips frantically, against the other's hand.  
"Ahhhh! More…need more" Kevin cried out and went to grab his neglected cock to stroke it in time with the thrust.  
He was just about to when he felt the fingers slip out and he was suddenly pushed onto his back. He was about to protest when he felt lips on his own and his lover's hands lifting his legs over his hips. He wrapped then around his slim back.  
"Ready?" The raven asked the redhead, his eyes showed momentary hesitation and the redhead smiled reassuringly at him, caressing his cheek lovingly.  
"Yes" he said. "Make love to me, Edd"  
Edd recaptured his lover's lips and slowly, slipped in his lubed member into his lover's tight entrance. He groaned as the delicious heat surrounded him, and had to stop not only to give Kevin time to adjust, but to calm his hyper sensitive body. Both males were still for a short amount of time before Kevin told Edd to proceed. The swimmer managed to slip in two inches before the nerd told him to stop. God, this hurt, he thought as he looked up at Edd's flustered face. His eyes were scrunched up in concentration, trying his hardest not to thrust. Kevin took another breath and bucked his hips, telling the other to move. Slowly, Edd slipped in the rest of the way, until reaching the hilt. He took a shuddering breath at the heat and tightness encasing him. Goodness this felt amazing, he thought panting slightly as Kevin adjusted under him, wiggling every so often making even harder for him to hold back.  
"O-ok Edd, you can m-move" he panted and reached out to wrap his arms around his lover's neck.  
"O-ok" Edd said and kissed his boyfriend's lips, distracting him as he pulled out until only the head was left and pushing back in slowly.  
Kevin groaned into the kiss, feeling pain surge through him. He knew this was going to be painful and was trying his to relax, knowing it would feel good once his body relaxed and accepted the intrusion. He took a deep breath and made tried to force his body to relax and enjoy himself, but it was proving to be harder than he thought.  
Edd noticed the redhead's discomfort and started kissing what little the skin available to him—Kevin was hugging him too tightly, so he could barely move—as a way to distract the nerd. He changed angles every so often, trying to find that bundle of nerves that would had his Pumpkin screaming his name. He kept this up for a while longer, kissing and searching, until he felt a tug on his hair and a saw Kevin moan out, his back arching beautifully. Found it, he thought with a smirk and began thrusting into that special spot, turning the cute nerd a moaning mess.  
"Ah…Edd!" Kevin moaned out, racking his nails down the swimmer's back, making him groan. "Faster, h-harder…ah~!"  
Edd was only too happy to comply and began delivering each thrust with such ferocity Kevin thought he would lose his mind with how mind-blowing each felt. Each thrust struck his prostate, drawing him closer to his end. Just a bit more, he thought.  
Edd wrapped his arms around the redhead's back and lifted him up into a sitting position. The change of angle made his member go in deeper, causing the nerd to cry out.  
"Ah…Eddward!"  
Hearing his name being called out in such an arousing manner served to fuel Edd's thrusts. He pounded harder into the moaning mess that was his boyfriend, feeling climax approach. Wrapping his had around the nerd's neglected cock he started pumping in time with his frantic thrusts and mercilessly abusing the ginger's sensitive head. He was determined to make the ginger cum first.  
"E-Edd, I'm gonna…ooh~!" Kevin arched back, crying out as he came into his boyfriend's warm hand.  
He tightened deliciously around Edd, making the raven haired man become undone as well. Edd gave shallows thrusts as he emptied himself inside of his nerd, groaning lowly as he did so.  
Once both had rode out their climaxes, they fell boneless on the bed, panting for breath. They stayed like that for a while, just basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking until Edd had enough strength to pull out of the nerd, though he didn't move off of the other. Kevin didn't mind and wrapped his arms around the swimmer, kissing the top of his sweaty head lovingly.  
"That was amazing Edd, I knew you could do it"  
A deep blush took over Edd's features. "Y-you t-think so?"

"Yeah, I gotta say Dork, you play one hell of a sexy bad boy" Kevin smirked.  
Edd chuckled. "You weren't so bad yourself, Pumpkin" he boldly caressed his boyfriend's inner thigh. "I wouldn't mind partaking in this game of roll reversal sometime in the near future"  
Kevin chuckled and lifted his nerd's chin to place a kiss upon his swollen lips. "Same here babe" he pecked his lips again. "I love you, Double Dweeb"  
"I love you too, Kevin"


End file.
